Thoughts
by Mu-laohu
Summary: Po POV... Maybe I over thought the things...


**Disclaimer I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

Well here I am, trying to take her out of my mind without any good result. Why do I love her so much? Why I'm scare to tell her that I love her? No, I'm not scare of that I'm scare of our friendship, what if that ruins all we have done and takes her out of my life forever or worst makes her hate me as much as she did when I first came to the palace? My doubts are killing me, I feel a hand on my shoulder then open my eyes to found does amber eyes that can control me only by saying a word. I stare at them until those sweet lips start talking, oh I'll do everything for a kiss of those sweet graceful lips. I get closer and closer, she stops talking and freeze, she knows what I'm about to do but she doesn't stops me. I stop, this is wrong; I can only do it if she also wants it.

Suddenly I feel someone lips join mien, the kiss my passionately and I return the same way, she opens her mouth letting my tongue enter and dance through her mouth. She's so graceful on everything even on those kisses, she's my guardian angel and she knows it. We have to stop for air, but I want more of her I want her for the rest of my life, I want her to be my and only my. I love her with all my heart everyone but her knows that. I hug her as, tight as I can without killing her, she makes the same thing. We stare at each then we sit down, we're in the Sacred Peach tree and we can see the whole Valley of Peace, she puts her head on my shoulder. I hug her and kiss her forehead, best night ever and none of us has said a word. I hear a soft purr and see she is asleep, it's to late for her, and I lift her bride stile and take her to her room. She had put her arms around my neck without letting me go so I just let her rest besides me, the time pass and she's still hugging me and she doesn't let me go. Night wins me and I finally close my eyes sleeping next to my master's daughter.

Next morning I wake up before her, she's still purring besides me, I watch her sleep. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. Two hours for the gong she wakes up one hour before I know it. I keep staring at her, she finally wakes up, and I was expecting a big punch from her. She just hugs me a little bit tighter and purrs again; man I love her so much. She smiles at me and our stomachs tell me what time it is, breakfast. I look at her a little worried she looks calm and help me get up from her bed. She runs to the kitchen, and I just follow her. We get to the kitchen, she points the noodle's bowl, I knew one day she would eat some of my noodles, she'll loved them. I start cooking, she sits on the table and just stares at me with a dreaming smile, I love her so much. The others came, they look concern at her but she doesn't pay them attention everyone is surprised. Even me, I though she would want to hide our relationship. Apparently she doesn't cares that the other ones know, or she thinks they haven't notice it. Viper brings her back to the real world.

Viper –So, did we miss something or what? –

Her –What are you talking about? –

Viper –I'm talking about the clumsy smile that is on your face. –

Tigress get's as red as she could be, no one notice it because Viper takes her to her room before anyone could notice. I'm afraid maybe after that she will change her mind about us, the noodles are ready, I take everyone's plate to the table even Viper's and Tigress'. Crane, Monkey and Mantis forget about the incident on the kitchen and start eating their noodles. After we where done they headed the training hall, I take both Viper's and Tigress' plates to Viper's room. I'm afraid, every step I take my heart bits faster, I get to Viper's room.

Me –Hey girls, here I bring your breakfast. –

Viper –Po, please come in. –

I'm freaking out, as I enter to the room.

Me –So why did you leave so suddenly the kitchen? –

Viper –Stop acting like both of you haven't done anything, we're safe here. Now tell me how it happened? –

Her and Me –I don't know what are you talking about. –

Viper –Really you're trying to hide something to the master of the relationships? Now stop acting like to bastards and tell me what happen yesterday that made both of you so nervous and happy? –

Her –Fine we are now dating, are you happy? –

Viper smile as wide as her face lets her does it. –I knew it! And you two were trying to denial it. –

I hug her and give her a little peek on the lips. –Master Shifu is going to kill us for getting late to the training. –

Her eyes widen and we all start running towards the training hall.

Master Shifu –You three are late, may I know why? –

Her –Sorry master, we were talking about something important, it won't happen again. –

Master Shifu make us train 3 hours more than usual like punishment, at the end he calls Viper and tell us that we can go. Finally, after we left the training hall she takes my hand into hers; I smiled and walk to the Sacred Peach tree. I'm freaking out, what if Master Shifu asks Viper and she tells him about our relationship? He would kill me and then use some mystic artifact to revive me as a zombie and then kill me again. Damn, I was so into my thoughts I forget I'm with Her, she will protect me from his father. I fell a head on my shoulder, whoa I'm already sitting in the Sacred Peach tree, and she's with me. I watch her, she's so beautiful, the sun starts to fall and the moon takes his place. I hear a sweet purr she always makes it when she's getting sleepy. I kiss her forehead, and just as last night I take her to her room. I feel that someone is watching us, I start getting nervous, then remember that if anyone wakes her up will became a dead man. Damn I love her so much. I get to her room and she doesn't let me go as last night, so I do the same I stay with her all the night. I sleep once again in her room, the sun wakes me up, and she's still sleeping like an angel. 30 minutes for the gong and she hasn't wake up, maybe something is wrong, I give her a peek and she starts opening her beautiful amber eyes.

Me –Good morning sleeping beauty. –

Her –Good morning, did I sleep more than usual? –

Me –Yeah, but I don't know why? –

Her –Sweet dreams. –

She laughs a little, and then she gets up and starts changing. I get out of the room; I don't want to disturb her. I go to the kitchen and start making breakfast. Everyone is surprised, to see me up this early, they can't believe it.

Viper –Whoa Po, why are you up so early? –

Me –That strange is? –

Everyone except me –YES! –

Viper –Does it is something related to Ti? –

I get redder than a good and fresh tomato; I'm going to kill her if she makes another "amusing comment". Everyone chuckles a little, damn they already know, maybe she told them, no she haven't I know her. She comes in and give me a hug and kisses my cheek, she knows Viper told everyone, I'm happy about it and she's too. Master Shifu enters to the kitchen; I get nervous, serve everyone then sit down in front of him. She takes my hand like she was saying its okay he already knows, and he's not going to kill you. Thanks to the gods, he's all right with me dating his daughter. Life couldn't be better. I steal her a peek and she chuckles a little, the rest of the day was simply perfect as my life from now on.

R&R Thanks for reading.


End file.
